


Proud of Me

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [34]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, M/M, Personal Challenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: Any Shania Twain SongAnd the Prompt Child’s PlayOr: Alex can’t find Michael anywhere. Where could he be?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 20





	Proud of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: Day 10 of my personal challenge,

Finding Michael is usually child’s play for Alex. It’s usually so easy because Alex has known Michael since high school but the man’s not at any of his usual haunts.

So give’s up a his search and goes to the dinner for a shake to ask Liz if she has any idea were Michael is.

“What’s got you so glum?” Liz asks after the lunch crowd has left the building.

“I can’t find Michael anywhere, have you seen him?”

“Not today, but he usually comes by around this time a day for lunch.”

The bell over the door gingles and they both look up to see that Michael in all his curly haired glory walk in.

“Hey,” Michael says kissing Alex gently before hopping onto his own barstool “I wasn’t expeceting to see you until dinner, everything alright?”

“Yeah, I was just worried. I couldn’t find you anywhere. You weren’t there when I woke up this morning.”

“You mean in bed, next to you?”

“Yes, Michael do keep up.” Alex says with a smile

“Sorry,” Michael with a little frown, I swore I left you a note by the coffee pot. Must a fallen on the floor or somethin, when I accidentally slammed the front door this morning.”

“What it say?” Alex asked 

“Um.. Dear Alex, Gone to The Library to study be back soon. Love MG

“Ah that’s so sweet. Liz said, setting down Michael’s usual lunch order in front of him

“Thanks Liz.” Michael said

Alex stole one of the fries off Michael’s plate, “I thought you finished doing all the research on your mom months ago.”

“I did. I don’t use the library to research crash stuff very often anymore. I’m using it more for the highspeed internet it has because I’m taking online classes.”

Both Alex and Liz looked at him in stunned silence.  
“I’m so proud of you.” Alex said pulling Michael in for a side hug.”

“Any man better be proud of me.” Michael said

“Michael I am proud of you.” Alex said

Liz blinked at them, “Did you just… Nevermind. I’m proud of you too Mikey.”

“Liz I told you not to call me that.” Michael says all pouty.


End file.
